The prior art of electrostatic application of coating and covering materials has been primarily limited to coating of conductive surfaces. Various attempts have been made to provide normally non-conductive surfaces, such as wood, with a suitable coating material which will permit subsequent covering of the same through electrostatic processes. In general, with regard to the application of such materials to non-conductive surfaces, these attempts have not been successful.
A primary difficulty with these present methods, when dealing with wood and the effect of the wood is to be realized, is the permeation of the applied conductive coating such that the wood itself may be stained or colored and subsequent coatings may be applied thereover.
It has not been difficult with the prior art to apply, through the electrostatic processes, coverings to wood products which coverings do not bring out the graining or other wood qualities.
Applicants' concepts have eliminated these difficulties and have permitted the utilization of electrostatic application of materials in the wood finishing field.
It is therefore an object of applicants' invention to provide a method for the electrostatic application of coatings to normally non-conductive materials such as wood.
It is a further object of applicants' invention to provide a method for electrostatically coating normally non-conductive materials by providing and maintaining a conductive surface on the material, which surface will permit covering materials to be applied to the material, which covering will then properly adhere to the material upon which the finish is desired.
It is still a further object of applicants' invention to provide a method for coating normally non-conductive articles which coating will allow at least one subsequent covering material to be applied to the article, which covering will penetrate the coating and act upon the article.
It is still a further object of applicants' invention to provide a method for electrostatically applying finishing materials to assembled wooden furniture and the like.
It is yet a further object of applicants' invention to provide a method for the electrostatic application of various transparent furniture finishing materials to wooden furniture.
These and other objects and advantages of applicants' invention will more fully appear from the accompanying description.